Ikora, Mr. Porter's Pup
Ikora is a Chocolate Labrador mix who belongs to and helps Mr. Porter at his grocery-delivery-service and restaurant. She is Zuma's half-sister, and is the Grocery Pup of the PAW Patrol. You must ask if you want to use Ikora in a story, but drawings are welcome to be drawn freely, as long as you give me, TimbersPineEN17, credit. Remember, you can also call me Tymber. Ikora is a brown and grey Chocolate Labrador mix with grey on the top of her head, the tips of her ears, her two front "socks", her back, and her tail. She has ice-blue eyes, and wears a thin bandana with her badge built into it. Her badge is bright green with a grocery basket symbol emblazoned on it. Her PAW Patrol uniform is spring-geen with gold trim. More on that below. Her Mer-Pup tail is spring-green with orange and purple wave markings. (if this is a bad place, I couldn't remove and replace this heading.) When Zuma's father Seawall broke up with his mother, Whisper, he met a grey wolf to whom he immediately took a liking. A few months passed, and one day she had a daughter, who was named Ikora because her parents thought it had a nice ring to it. When Seawall died of old age when she was two, her mother ran away, heartbroken. From then on she lived on the streets. A year or two passed, and she found herself in Adventure Bay, and it was there she heard of the PAW Patrol. She was fascinated by the stories, and looked up to them, though never really meeting them. On one cool autumn morning, Mr. Porter was delivering groceries when he hit a pumpkin put out for the Halloween occurring in a few days, and sprained his foot in the crash. It was then determined that he slipped his van on the pumpkin, and Marshall tended to his injury. It was then Ikora came, jumped into the van, and finished the deliveries. When she returned the van, she saw Ryder and the PAW Patrol, and was overjoyed to meet them and to find out Zuma was her half-brother. She was then asked if she would like to join the team as a Grocery pup, and she agreed proudly. In the future she marries Marshall and had two pups, Tom and Harry. Ikora wears a green vest with gold trim. Her pup-pack features her badge on the top. On the left side is a bunch of brown bags. On the right is a collapsible device to connect to Mr. Porter's van in case she needs to take control. Her standard PAW Patrol vehicle is similar to Rocky's, in that it has a large trunk, but looks a bit like Farmer Yumi's farm truck. It is a spring-green, like her bandana, with wooden trunk sides. It has her symbol on the side, as well as Mr. Porter's company logo and information. Her Air Patrol uniform is shamrock-green, and is propelled by a helicopter rotor so it can hold up to two containers for groceries. As for her Mission PAW gear, she has a black suit with neon spring-green trim, and a feature she had custom-made: An apple launcher, like Chase's tennis ball launcher. Her Sea Patrol uniform is sea-green with bronze trim, but has no special gear, as she basically assists in Zuma's duties, but does have a hovercraft-truck combo vehicle. Her SP helmet is like Zuma's, but sea-green. * She ''LOVES ''the ''Destiny ''video game series. She plays an Awoken Stormcaller Warlock. * She also laughed hard- and I mean ''hard- ''when she first heard Ikora Rey's name for the first time. * Ikora Rey is her namesake. * She likes sports, drawing, video games, Lego Bricks, the seasons of autumn and winter, the colors grey, pine-green, and ice-blue, and cooking. * She does ''not ''like spiders, scary things, waiting, being told "no", or being bored. * Her crush is Marshall. * Her best friend- ''not crush- ''is Rocky. Category:Characters